Injustice
by SilverApples
Summary: Sequel to Premature Justice and Patience. Aizen's plans are about to be set into motion and things are about to come to a head. Utsumi Kaito must fight to protect friends. However, he must go to lengths he has not gone before to get the job done.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Bleach. The long awaited sequel to Patience. There's going to be a few changes. One, Utsumi's Zanpakuto. The call and name will probably be different but the abilities and appearance will be the same. It will likely drift away from canon and there WILL be character deaths. I've not decided who yet but I have a vague idea of who.**

He was in bed, back in the World of the Living. It was another troublesome night. The nightmares have gotten worse, they were more vivid, and everything was more intense. The lighting, the smells, the sounds were all amped up. Things had come to a head in the Soul Society, Aizen and his followers had been outed as the traitors they were and fled to Hueco Mundo. To Utsumi, that was not justice. That was not the way it was supposed to happen. After all was said and done, Aizen, Gin and Tousen were still free and were planning something against the Soul Society. Although he was reinstated as a Squad Eight member, Utsumi's time back in the Soul Society has been anything but smooth. Everyone treats him with either mistrust or contempt.

He always struggled to put into words what she meant to him. From the very beginning, Utsumi struggled to tell her how he felt. Even after they had been together a while, he still found it difficult to tell her what she meant to him. Yoruichi always said she knew what she meant to Utsumi. He wished he could tell her exactly what she is to him, what she means but he just can not find the words. He looked over at her peaceful, sleeping face. Her perfect dusky skin, a small smile on her lips. He knew hat he wanted to say to her, he just could never get the words out. Utsumi had told her he loved her a time or two but there was a lot more he wanted to say. Everything he had come up with had felt inadequate.

Looking at Yoruichi with her shorter, pixie style hair, he cannot help but reminded of when they met over a century ago. He had no idea back then, when he put himself in self imposed exile, that he would fall hard for the noblewoman. Everyday he would look at her and wonder would they have gotten together or even met if Aizen did not screw everything up. Of course he knew the answer to this, no. She would be promised to some preening nobleman with a good family name with status and power and he would have worked his way up the ranks in Squad Eight and with a stroke of luck become Captain. That was all in the past now. Another life for another person. After all, he has Yoruichi and that is more than he deserved.

Before he knew it, the sun was beginning to rise and beams of sunlight began to creep into the room. They were still staying with Urahara. It was just simpler that way. They could come and go as they please and there was a place to open a portal to the Seireitei safely.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Kaito?" a sleepy voice asked him and a weight came down on his chest.

Yoruichi had moved over and rested her head on his chest, her shorter purple hair tucked behind her ear. She was peering up at him with her big golden eyes filled with concern, he gave her a tired smile, "Some."

She sighed. It had become routine for Yoruichi to ask her companion how he slept. It had gotten worse the longer there was no sign of Aizen or what he was planning. There was not a day that went by without her feeling Utsumi tense up beside her or sneak out of bed or toss and turn until he woke up. Some nights she would wake up and stay awake with him but others she was just too tired to keep her eyes open.

The purple haired woman shifted so she was sat up right and was able to look directly at Utsumi, "Any more that yesterday? The day before?"

Utsumi shrugged, "I don't know. A few hours."

Yoruichi frowned slightly. She had no idea how he functioned on a few hours sleep. "It's better than last night at least." she got out of bed and pulled on a black tank top with yellow shorts. She told herself it would get better, but she knew that it would not get better until Aizen was dealt with once and for all. Her stomach rumbled letting her know that it was time to eat. "Let's get some breakfast."

Nodding his head, Utsumi got up and dressed. Always the optimist. It was one of his favourite things about Yoruichi. He followed her out to where the round wooden table was. It was cluttered with writings of theories about Aizen's potential plan. Utsumi sat down and waited for Yoruichi who had already made a lot of different foods; cereals, toasts and an assortment of fruits. Once they were both sat at the table, Utsumi watched as Yoruichi stuffed her face with a bit of everything and smiled a toothy grin, his blue eyes lit up.

"What?" she asked around a mouthful of food. "What are you staring at, Kaito?"

With a shake of his head, his messy, knotted brown hair bouncing with his head, "Nothing, I just can't believe you can stick all that food in your mouth at once."

Yoruichi swallowed before she scoffed, "So what? I enjoy my food. Is that a crime?" she said a teasing smile on her face.

Utsumi bit into a slice of toast, "Not at all. It's just you ate all the fruit." he pointed to the now empty bowl that sat on the table.

"You getting slow, Kaito. Maybe you should have kept up with your training instead of gallivanting around with those human girls."

He knew she was referring to Tatsuki and Ichigo's friends. Utsumi was very fond of Tatsuki, they were so similar in a lot of ways. She was like the sibling that he never had growing up in the Soul Society. He also knew that she was just joking, the tell-tale smirk. However, before he could reply, Urahara came bursting in.

"Utsumi, you need to go and back up Ichigo. He's hurt." the scientist had a large sack in his hands with who knows what inside.

He pulled out the little red pill from his pocket and swallowed. His Shinigami form materialised. Utsumi checked his Zanpakuto, "How bad is it?"

"It's Ichigo. If he's involved, I'm sure things are going to get complicated quickly."

"I meant his injuries." Utsumi moved toward the door.

"Orihime is there with him right now." Urahara answered, "We have to assume that Aizen is involved and he has made his move. Yoruichi and I will prepare something here while you go and help Ichigo. The Reiatsu is powerful and there are two of them. Be careful, Utsumi."

"Don't do anything stupid, Kaito." it sounded glib but Utsumi knew that it was just her way.

That was all that Utsumi needed to hear. He was out the door and one step closer to finding Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Bleach. This story is probably where my focus is going to be for now. I will finish In Ashes at some point but for now, this is the one that seems to be ticking over. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review to let me know about the changes to some characters or if you have some ideas let me know.**

The bodies littered the floor. People he did not know yet felt remorse for. It must be in the hundreds, the amount of bodies that were scattered across the field. _Whoever did this did not discriminate._ The victims were all different. Male and female, young and old, it did not matter. His hand was glued to the purple hilt of his Zanpakuto. He recognized a few faces from his walks around the town. _You cannot allow this to go unpunished, Kaito._

It was his Zanpakuto's voice. He had not heard much from her. Utsumi knew this must had gotten to her. It was the purest form of injustice. There were children no older than five laying motionless, staring up at him with empty eyes as he walked by. She was right, something must be done about that.

In the distance, Utsumi could see the orange glow of Orihime's powers. He broke out into a run and then a flash step. As he arrived, Ichigo and Chad were unconscious under Orihime's care and crawling toward them was an injured Tatsuki. _Oh Tatsuki, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here._ He made eye contact with here knowing full well that she can not see him.

 _You as well, Utsumi?_ Her mind was hazy but Tatsuki swore she could see her friend Utsumi dressed in the same strange outfit that Ichigo was wearing. _What the hell is going on in this town?_ It was her last thought before everything went black.

There were two strange Hollow type creatures stood next to a massive crater. One was as tall as he was wide, with blazing orange eyes. The other was a small man with shoulder length black hair and empty, jade green eyes. They stood looking down on their victims as if they it was there fault for being there.

"What about this one, eh? Ulquiorra?" the large one said pointing to the Utsumi.

Ulquiorra looked disinterested, like he did not want to be there and sighed, "Once again, Yammy, you fail to see the obvious." Ulquiorra recognized the man from Aizen's description. However, Ulquiorra could not sense any worth while Reiatsu from him, "He is trash."

"So I should kill him?" Yammy asked with a snarl.

"Do what you will Yammy, just do it quickly." Ulquiorra turned away from the impending violence as if he was squeamish.

Before Utsumi could do anything, a big ball of red energy came fizzing toward him. He dodged. The ball fizzing past his right shoulder and hurtling off in to the distance. An explosion in the distance made Utsumi's stomach turn. The implications of where he was finally hitting him. There was a busy town just behind him He had to flip the battle positions if Yammy wanted to use that attack again.

He used shunpo to move blindingly fast to the other side of Yammy, his back to a forest. It was not ideal because there were unconscious people behind him still but, if they stayed that way, they should avoid being hit. Before Utsumi could land, he struck with a Bala, a red ball of energy. It struck Utsumi with a glancing blow. The power of it though, sent him tumbling backwards.

"You wanna protect them, eh?" Yammy said pointing at Orihime and the others. He took three huge steps over to them, moving quickly for someone his size. He picked up Tatsuki by the wrist and she hung lifelessly like dead fish being grabbed by the tail. "You can't. Not when I'm this hungry."

In an an instant, Utsumi flashed past Yammy and with a single swing of the sword, cleaved his arm clean off at the elbow. Tatsuki fell to the floor and Orihime tended to her. "Do you work with Aizen?" Utsumi asked gruffly.

"You shouldn't really concern yourself with that." Ulquiorra responded.

Before Utsumi could reply, Yammy came at him again and fired a Cero. The blood red beam came at him fast. He could not dodge it. He swiped up with his Zanpakuto and a wall of water formed. It was not a big wall, but it was thick and could absorb the impact of the Cero.

When the Cero hit, the wall crumpled on impact. A mist enveloped the area. Utsumi could not see his hand in front of his face. It took minutes for it to dissipate, all the while,Utsumi could hear Yammy's footsteps as he stomped around wailing after his arm.

Once the fog cleared, Utsumi saw the two of them stood in front of an elliptical shape hole. Utsumi could not recall ever seeing one of them before.

"Come, Yammy." Ulquiorra said calmly, despite his comrade's condition, "We must report to Lord Aizen."

"I'm gonna kill you, boy!" Yammy yelled as he retreated, "Next time, I'm gonna eat your bones after I tear your your head from your shoulders." With that, they were gone.

Utsumi dropped to one knee. He was exhausted. The sheer power of their Reiatsu and combating it was tiring. The burn on his shoulder stung. He slung his now sealed Zanpakuto back over his shoulder where it belonged and made his way over to Orihime and the others. Orihime was worried over Ichigo while Chad was in the orange healing bubble. "How is he, Orihime?" Utsumi asked.

"I... I don't know, his wounds are healed but he's not waking up." she sounded scared for her friend.

Utsumi studied his breathing but he was not trained as the Squad Four members were. He did not know where to begin. All he had was a moderate healing kido that Tessai had taught him many years ago. Even then he was not very good at the healing side of Kido. "I'm afraid I won't be of much use here."

Looking over at Tatsuki, Utsumi wondered whether or not it would be easier to tell her everything that has happened and likely to happen. The thought scared him more that it probably should. He knew it was selfish but he enjoyed having someone outside of the Shinigami life. Even if it was just her talking about the mundane human existence.

"Is everyone all right?" Yoruichi asked as she, Urahara and Tessai arrived, "What happened?"

His answer was simple, even if it complicated matters, "Aizen has made his move." Utsumi sat on the grass next to Tatsuki's unconscious body, "He's finally moved and I flinched first."

Urahara picked up Tatsuki while Tessai picked up Ichigo and Chad. The scientist looked to the solemn Utsumi, "I think our first priority should be taking care of our young friends, am I right?"

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Utsumi agreed, "You're right, let's get back to the shop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Bleach**

Back at the shop, Tessai carefully put Ichigo and Chad down in the back room and Urahara followed suit. The three teenagers lay still on the wooden floor while the group of Shinigami and Orihime began to contemplate their next move. They all sat down around the wooden table while Tessai tended to the injured. The silence in the room was tense, Urahara's eyes kept darting around to everyone waiting for someone to start the conversation.

Utsumi's elbows rested on the table and he held his head in his hands. There was a dark cloud over him as he brooded over his missed opportunity. It was the first chance he had at finding something out about Aizen and his plans but he failed. He failed again, not only himself but the victims of Aizen's schemes, Ichigo and Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki. He felt someone tug on his hand and plied it away from his face. His eyes drifted to his fingers as he saw the familiar, darker fingers lace together with his.

He cast his eyes off to Tatsuki, who was asleep on the wooden floor. Utsumi was glad Tessai decided to bring her back, he did not want her to wake up in the grass alone. He looked over to Orihime who was looking over at her three friends or more specifically, Ichigo. He could not blame her for focusing her attention on him, she loved him, she was not great at hiding the fact. "He's going to be fine, Orihime." Utsumi muttered, breaking the silence.

She wipes away a stray tear, "You didn't see what happened." Orihime started and everyone turned to her, "He tried to protect me and he did but the big one just attacked and attacked."

As much as Utsumi disliked Ichigo's attitude, he did not want to see him hurt. Even though Utsumi had not known Ichigo long, from the little time that he had spent with the boy in the Soul Society, he knew that Ichigo would put himself in harms way for any one of his friends and loved ones.

"We can't dwell on what happened." Urahara interrupted, "Yoruichi, you need to go an inform the Soul Society what happened. Tessai, Utsumi and I will take care of everything here."

Yoruichi squeezed Utsumi's hands. She did not want to go but she had a duty to the Soul Society, "Of course, but can I trust you to take care of everything here and not get into trouble?" it was a joke on the outside but the two old friends shared a look.

Urahara nodded, "Of course, I promise not to break your favourite toy." again they shared a look that said so much more in silence than the words they shared.

* * *

It was early the next morning or late at night, Utsumi could not tell. It was still dark outside and the three teenagers were still asleep. Chad and Ichigo had their wounds bandaged. Utsumi was watching over them while the others slept. _It's not like I was going to sleep much anyway._ He found it even more difficult to sleep without Yoruichi next to him. The previous day's events played over in his mind. Utsumi knew that he got lucky in that fight, he had no idea how the battle would have gone had it gone any longer. All the different scenarios played through his mind,

So he sat at the end of Tatsuki's bed. He wondered why Ichigo and his friends had not felt the change in her. It was minimal at the moment, but he could feel it. There was a shift in her. Some kind of power brewing inside. He just wondered what it would do to her once it manifested itself. The thought of that scared him, he did not have to really worry too much about Ichigo and Uryu, Utsumi knew they could take care of themselves. Chad and Orihime, on the other hand, Utsumi worried about. They were still untrained, they got lucky in the Soul Society, mercy was shown and they got lucky. He doubted that would be the case this time. The thought of another child being dragged into this mess.

"Get out of your head, Kaito." he was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of Yoruichi. How she made it back so quick was beyond him but she always managed to surprise him. "I know that look and I hate it, not attractive at all." a smirk on her face, confident that she could cheer her partner up. She looked at him, he was dressed comfortable, loose fitting pyjama bottoms and a black wife-beater vest.

He turned to her, With tired eyes, he took her in. She was dressed in her combat gear, _she must have just got back,_ he deduced. He smiled, "I wish I could."

Yoruichi sat down next to him and hooked her arm through his, "I come back early and this is the greeting I get?"

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing the crown of her head, inhaling her scent as he did. It was intoxicating and made him feel like he was home, "Everything go okay?" he asked.

She gave a vague shrug, "As well as it could. I talked they listened. Then I left" Yoruichi sighed, "I don't know what they're going to do, didn't stick around long enough."

"Did they say anything?" Utsumi asked.

A shake of the head was his answer, "No, very rarely do they say anything to you. They simply greet you and listen to what you say and tell you to leave."

"Typical. They don't do anything until it's too late and, by then..." Utsumi took a deep breath, he tried not to feel anger toward the Seireitei and the way they do things but it was difficult when he disagreed with their way of doing things.

"It is what it is." she said, "Besides, the deal you got with them is a pretty good one. You get to keep your position with them while staying here. "

He could not deny that, "I know. I just... They just don't seem to care about them." Utsumi said and pointed the injured humans.

She did not know what to say to that. Yoruichi had wondered if the relationships Utsumi began to build with the humans was a good thing. Ultimately, Yoruichi knew, it would give him something else to fight for other than justice. "There's a lot of politics involved, Kaito. They have to look at the big picture."

That was not what he expected. Utsumi pulled away slightly, "The big picture?" he asked, "People died, Yoruichi. Innocent people died for nothing because they could not see Aizen for what he really was."

"I know, that Utsumi." she said heatedly. _Do you think I don't know or care?_ "He fooled everyone. Everyone, including you."

Utsumi struggled to think, anger boiled under the surface, "I know. " Utsumi whispered sharply, "If I had stopped him back then none of this would have happened."

"Is that what this is about?" Yoruichi asked, "You think you're responsible?"

"How am I not?" Utsumi asked, his head falling into his hands, "If I stopped him, they wouldn't have gotten hurt."

She reached for his hands an peeled them from his face and gripped them tight, "You're responsible for a lot things but that is not one of them." she told him fiercely, "Aizen is the one who should be held accountable, not you. It wasn't you that did those experiments was it?" Utsumi shook his head, no, "And it wasn't you that sent those goons here. So you are not responsible for them either."

"What am I responsible for?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers. Utsumi was entranced by them, the bright gold drew him deeper and deeper.

A smile blossomed on her face, "Take me to bed and I'll tell you." she leant in and kissed him fiercely. This was the welcome she wanted when she got back.

Without breaking the kiss, Utsumi stood up. Yoruichi wrapped her long legs around his waist and he moved swiftly to their bedroom. _She tastes like home._ The familiar feel of her lips on his was all he wanted for the rest of his life. Utsumi slid the door shut and pushed her up against it. She leant forward, deepening the kiss and pushing Utsumi back toward the bed. They landed with a thud. Utsumi looked up at Yoruichi as she sat astride his hips. He knew things were about to get rough, but he would take refuge with Yoruichi for the night.

After they were both spent, Utsumi held Yoruichi close as she snuggled into his chest. The smell of Yoruichi made him feel drowsy and his eyelids became heavy. The moonlight lit the room, he loved how it caught the purple of Yoruichi's hair. He felt better, not just in a post-sex stupor but a weight had been lifted way. It was as if being told he was not responsible for Aizen's actions freed him.

"You're my only solace in this world, Yoruichi. This world and the next, you're my solace." his eyes closed and smile crept on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Bleach. Big chapter today, I hope you all make it through it. I'm going to start bringing canon into it. The Visoreds and all that good stuff. I might change a few things here or there. Also, Tatsuki playing a bigger role, yay or nay?**

It was a week after the two Hollow creatures appeared. Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki had made a full recovery but for the last couple of days, Ichigo had been acting not like himself. Utsumi could tell the others were worried. He stood hunched over, resting on a railing, overlooking the school grounds. The usual spot where everyone ate as empty. It did not surprise him, everyone was tense after what happened. Ichigo was even more distant than usual, Orihime over-compensated by cooking for everyone and Chad was just Chad. Tatsuki, however, had a look on her face like she wanted to say something but never did. _What is up with Tatsuki?_ he wondered.

His eyes were fixated on the the school fence in the distance when he heard the bell ring. Utsumi blew out a breath and picked up his bag and headed back down to his classroom. It was down a flight of stairs and down a corridor. It was busy with groups of people talking and making their own way to class. There was a large crowd gathered by his room and then he heard the scuffle. Utsumi picked up the pace, just in time to see Tatsuki holding Ichigo by the collar of his uniform. Ichigo's mouth moved and, in a fit of rage, Tatsuki punched Ichigo in mouth. The orange haired boy fell back. The window smashed.

Utsumi held and enraged Tatsuki back, "Calm down, Tatsuki." he told her calmly. They did not need this. The group could not afford in fighting at the moment. Utsumi locked eyes with Ichigo and saw nothing. They were empty, no light, no hope, just a blackness that cannot be there. _Pull yourself together, Ichigo._

Yanking away from Utsumi, Tatsuki whirled round, "Don't tell me to calm down, Utsumi. You're just like him!" she yelled, pointing at a bloody Ichigo.

 _She saw everything then_ Utsumi deduced. He saw the blood drip from her knuckles, "Trust me..."

"Why should I trust a damn word any of you say?" she asked, "You're all liars."

 _Lies by omission are still lies._ Defeated, Utsumi frowned, "At least let me explain everything?"

Begrudgingly, she agreed. Tatsuki would do anything for her friends as long as they were as honest with her as she was with them. After waking up in that weird little shop, she'd been angry. The thought that all her friends had been lying to her about something pissed her off. She had no idea who they were any more. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, they were all liars. _This had better be good, otherwise I'm just done with all of you._

They walked in a tense silence up to the roof. It was where they would have more privacy. Utsumi did not want to risk anyone overhearing. Once they were at the top, he looked out on the school grounds and beyond. When he felt Tatsuki take a spot next to him he sighed, "It shouldn't have been like this."

"What?" she asked with venom, "I shouldn't have found out? I thought we were friends."

Utsumi did not want to lose the few friends he had made. "That's not what I meant, Tatsuki."

"Then what the hell did you mean?" she roared back, "You know what, forget it. I'm done. See you around, Utsumi."

 _That's it, I'm telling her everything._ He had made up his mind. Utsumi was not going back. She deserved to know what was happening to her friends, "Tatsuki, wait!" he called out. She stopped at the door they had wedged open with a loose brick. "You're right, to be honest, I wouldn't tell you but things change.

"That's great." Tatsuki threw her arms up in the air, "They're my friends! I have a right to know."

Holding up his hands, Utsumi surrendered, "You do and that's why I'm going to tell you." he proceeded to tell her everything from the beginning. Aizen's experiments, his assault on the Seireitei, his exile, Rukia's rescue and the Hollow creatures that attacked earlier. He explained what Shinigami, Hollows and Quincies were. He spoke for what felt like hours, his mouth was dry. "That's about it."

"I... I don't know what to say." Tatsuki muttered as she leaned on the railing.

Utsumi leaned next to her, "You don't have to say anything." he pushed away and headed toward the door, "I'm staying at the little shop down the road from Ichigo's house. If you want to know more come there."

* * *

It was later that evening, Ichigo and his friends were at the shop and had just finished dinner. They began to talk about how to combat the enemy that Aizen had created. Ichigo seemed to be back to normal. He was angry, but Utsumi could tell there was a new lease of life there. There was something in his eyes again. Orihime seemed to have picked up on it.

"I don't care who they are, just tell me how to beat them." Ichigo said to the table.

Urahara rubbed his hands together with glee, "That's the spirit Ichigo. Although, I have a feeling it won't be as easy as all that."

Utsumi sat in silence taking in the conversation while he tried to remember everything he could about Yammy and Ulquiorra.

"I took some readings from the area where the two landed." Urahara began, "The numbers seem to suggest that they are a higher form of Hollow. For those with the centuries of experience, there are several forms of Hollow. Menos Grande, like the one you killed before, Ichigo. These are the most common form of Hollow, also one of the weakest." he watched as Ichigo and his friends' eyes widen, "next is the Adjuchas, evolved from the Menos by devouring other Hollows. The highest form, the Vasto Lorde, there are very few of these but their power is almost immeasurable."

"I guess that means you guys got your hands full, huh?" Tatsuki said from the doorway.

Ichigo stood up immediately, "Tatsuki, what are you doing here?"

She was still angry at being lied to, "I was actually invited here, Ichigo." Tatsuki said with a glance that held no more love than it did for Ichigo, "I want to hear it from you, Ichigo. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ichigo's brow twitched into a frown. _I did it to keep you safe._ He turned his intense glare to Utsumi, "You had no right to tell her. She was safer not knowing!" he yelled.

He stood up ready to defend himself. Utsumi levelled a glare at Ichigo, "You think she was safe?" Utsumi asked, "She had no idea what was happening and still got caught up in this mess."

"I know that, you bastard!" Ichigo roared and lunged for Utsumi. Utsumi dodged backward just out of Ichigo's reach. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Utsumi remained calm, even though it took most of his power, "You've always had an arrogance about you, Ichigo. We need all the help we can get. Look at her, Ichigo. Really look at her."

"I've known her longer than anyone, I know what she looks like, you idiot." Ichigo's breaths had become ragged. He did not want Tatsuki involved in all this. Most of his friends were in danger already and now another one was being put in harms way.

Utsumi took another step back, put some distance between Ichigo and himself, "Just like Chad and Orihime, Tatsuki's been affected by you. It's taken a little longer than the others, but it's there."

The scowl on Ichigo's face turned to confusion, "What are you talking about? Don't think you're getting away with this."

"I know you struggle with Reiatsu, but surely you can _see_ the change in her."

Ichigo turned to face Tatsuki. She looked differed, hardened. It finally dawned on him, _she did say she could see my substitute pass._ Maybe he had been blind. "Tatsuki..."

"No Ichigo, my turn." Tatsuki interrupted, "I've seen you run around dressed in that funny black robe fighting monsters. Utsumi told me everything. I want to help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Bleach. It's a big chapter today. Introducing a new character. One that I hope will play a bigger role in the upcoming chapters. We'll see. Anyway, here you go. Completely off topic but who saw Wrestlemania 32?**

It was tense as everyone just stared at Tatsuki. She just stood there, arms folded staring everyone dead in the eye with a serious expression on her face. A tense silence filled the room. Utsumi began to question what he did; should she be involved in this? Why did he tell her? How is all this going to end? As the questions started to mount up, he felt like there was a mountain to climb and they have not started climbing yet.

They all sat there staring at Tatsuki wondering what she would say next. Utsumi ran his hands through his hair and gripped tight before letting go. The questions began to ran through his mind again. Like a movie reel, they flickered by on repeat.

Urahara noticed the inner turmoil of the younger man and spoke up first, "The thing is, Tatsuki, what is happening is well beyond your abilities, I'm afraid."

"I don't think you know what I'm capable of, Mr Urahara." Tatsuki said.

Finally, Utsumi looked up at Tatsuki, "He's right, Tatsuki." he told her, "You maybe one of the bet fighters in the country, but these people we're up against don't care about that."

"And I don't care about what they think."she said, heat rising in her tone, "I want to help. I _can_ help."

Utsumi sighed, "Look, Tatsuki..."

"Don't ' _Look Tatsuki'_ me, Utsumi." Tatsuki cut him off, "I wanna help. What makes me any different than them?" she asked and pointed to Ichigo, Chad and Orihime.

It was a fair question, Utsumi knew. The only thing Tatsuki had against her was timing. If her powers manifested earlier, she'd be one of them already, as it was, her powers were still dormant. "They've had time to train their powers." he told her, "Even then, they weren't a match for those guys."

"Train? I've been training since I was five." Tatsuki retorted, "I've spent most of my life training to fight. Besides, it wasn't a fair fight."

Urahara interrupted, "Be that as it may, we still don't know what your powers are or even if you'll get any abilities. Those two are aberrations no one could account for. Also, we don't"

"I just want to help." Tatsuki told the shop keeper.

He took pity on her then. Urahara had an idea that Ichigo's uncontrolled Reiatsu would affect more people he just had no idea who. Now that he had one maybe he could find some use for her, "Okay." he agreed, "However, you will not be in a combat role. That is not negotiable."

It was not what she wanted, but it was more than what she had. _Once I prove myself to these people, they'll see what I can do._

* * *

Dinner was long over and Utsumi was sat just outside of the shop drawing circles in the dirt with his finger. Waiting time was over for him, Utsumi was on the back foot. He felt the power of Aizen's people and had the wounds to prove it. The power he felt from them was immense, he had no idea how they were going to combat them. Images of them rampaging through Karakura Town, his town, crossed through mind. Yammy tore through the school and Ulquiorra stood directing where Yammy attacks next.

 _The Seireitei must be on the move now._ Utsumi was annoyed that there was not an immediate response to the attack. It seemed to him that they underestimated Aizen. Again. Utsumi warned the Head Captain over a century ago about Aizen. Even if he knew the Head Captain could not do anything about it then, Utsumi hoped that they would have kept an eye on him. Instead the old man gave Aizen a promotion.

He picked up a stone and threw it away from the store in frustration. In the distance, an alarm began to ring out. Utsumi shook his head, unable to care about the minor damage of a car.

After a while, the alarm stopped and the silence took over. Needing time alone was not new for Utsumi. It was just usually for other reasons. It seemed like a good idea, another person in the fight. It did not hit him until after she appeared with them that it was another person in the line of fire.

"You worry too much." Yoruichi told him. She was leant against the door frame and looked at him with a smile, "Have I ever told you that?"

Utsumi nodded, "Too many times to count." he said, "Am I worrying about nothing?" he asked after a beat.

She chuckled, "Afraid so." Yoruichi's retort was quick, not missing a step, "But that's what you do. Even though you shouldn't. They'll be fine. We'll get them training again, harder and longer."

"Will that be enough?"

Yoruichi shook her head with a wicked smile, "Nope," she made a popping sound, "That's why you'll be training as well."

He did a double take. Utsumi's eyes widen. It was not as if he thought he was above training but Utsumi thought they should focus on the others first. Maybe she was right though. The more Utsumi thought about it, it was perhaps best if he did do some training. "It's probably for the best. They were so much stronger than any other Hollow I've seen."

"They got you pretty good, Kaito." she said motioning to her shoulder, "Maybe we need to start playing tag again."

It had been too long since they played their game. Utsumi would be lying if he said he did not miss it., It was something between the two of them. There was always something stopping them from playing it. Either it was him being too distracted by Aizen or it was Yoruichi dealing with family business in the Soul Society.

"We should. Maybe I'll even win this time." he said.

She laughed. Yoruichi could not think of time when Utsumi beat her, without her letting him. Even then she won in the end. "We'll so, won't we?" she paused and wicked smirk appeared on her face, "Same wager as usual?"

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, the palace of Hueco Mundo across the vast deserts, stood tall. Its towers were home to some of the most powerful, influential and vicious Hollows in the world. One such Hollow was Ryu Kotei. He was a Privaron Espada. His hair was slicked back and was the colour of amethyst and his eyes were topaz. His Hollow mask was like a visor across his eyes With his Zanpakuto close to hand, attached to his waist, Ryu stood guard of the meeting room as they Espada started to file in.

He noted that Halibel gave him the side eye as she glided by. He kept eye contact with her until she could no longer see him. He definitely had a thing for the busty woman. He just had no idea how to go about talking to her. Grimmjow lingered behind. _Oh great, what does this jackass want?_ It was no secret that Ryu and Grimmjow did not get along.

"On guard duty again, eh?" the blue haired Arrancar asked.

 _Oh that one again? Think of something new, Grimmjow._ Everyday, it was the same old thing. He would strut up and utter the same one-liner as the day before.

"Singing the same song gets old eventually, Grimmjow." Ryu told him, "When it does, I won't give you a chance to learn a new one."

"Tough talk for a glorified baby sitter." Grimmjow muttered, "If you threaten me again, I'll rip your fucking throat out."

All the Espada had entered the room. When he was an Espada, there was a casualness to it that was no longer there. Ryu wished for those days back. His best friend was gone, who knows where and he was demoted to a guard. He missed Nel. She always found a way to make him smile despite what everyone thought of him. They were inseparable. Now he was alone.

Lost in his thoughts, he had not realised that the Espada meeting was over and they began to file out. Grimmjow strutted past with a knowing smirk on his face and the rest just wandered past. That was until Halibel walked by and he caught her eye again. _Damn, she's hot._

There was a whooshing sound from the main hall. Ryu heard the echo through the corridors. _Off to war already_ he deduced. Although, he could not imagine Aizen being that gun-ho about Aizen he knew was methodical, played the long game, a real chess player. There was no way it was an authorised attack.

Quickly, he moved toward the sound. Darting down the corridors, Ryu tried to reach the main hall to catch the culprits before they went through the Garganta.

Ryu reached the main hall. The Garganta was about to close. There was a flash of a smirk and blue hair as the black hole slammed shut before Ryu could stop him. _Grimmjow, you idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Bleach. I'm probably going to over power a few of the minor characters a bit and give their powers a tweak.**

The night was a long time for Utsumi. Sleep rarely found him. This night was different. He was playing tag with Yoruichi. It took him back. She had not changed a bit. The noblewoman still did not let up, or make it easy for him. They were dashing from rock to rock in an attempt to evade each other. Utsumi was in no way surprised that he was losing. He was no where near the level of Yoruichi, she was light years ahead of him.

He was breathing heavy, Utsumi was bent over, hands on his knees, stood on top of a rock overlooking the training ground beneath Urahara's shop. _I'm so out of practice._

"What's up Kaito, had enough already?" Yoruichi mocked, a playful gleam in her eyes, "Wanna forfeit?"

 _You'll never let me live it down._ Even when she beats him normally, Yoruichi holds it over his head for weeks at a time. If he gave up half way through, Utsumi dreaded the thought of that. "Absolutely not." he flashed and appeared behind her. "You would love that wouldn't you?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly and leaned back into him, her scent filling his nostrils. He felt her hair tickle his nose, "Mmhm." she purred, "It doesn't matter though." Yoruichi paused, reaching up to his chin, "I always win." she said before she flashed off, yelling, "You're still it, Kaito."

 _Damn it._ It was a trick she'd always play. He always fell for it. Utsumi was enthralled by her. Now he had to play catch up again. The whoosh of his shunpo was like an echo of hers. She moved first and he followed just behind, but still out of reach. Yoruichi double backed past him. He caught the sound of her laughter in his ears as she flew by. He would be lying though, if he said he was not having fun. It was the most fun he had had for a while.

It took him twenty three minutes to finally catch up to her again. Utsumi was exhausted, as they had been playing all night. He had been 'it' for the last forty five minutes and he was exhausted. He had her in his sights. It was as if it was in slow motion. Yoruichi turned to the side and she saw him coming. Her hair flipped out of her face and she smiled at him. "I've got you!" Utsumi called out, confident that it was his time.

She dodged him, Utsumi lost his balance. He grabbed her arm. They tumbled to ground, landing side by side, on the hard floor. Utsumi turned his head over to look at her, "I had you." he told her, panting.

Yoruichi laughed as she turned as well. She had plenty of time to dodge him, "If you say so, Kaito." a smirk played at her lips, "Besides, who says we're done." in one swift motion, Yoruichi as on top of him, his arms pinned above his head, "I have you right where I want you."

Before things could escalate, Urahara appeared. Utsumi did not need to see behind Urahara's fan to know there was shit eating grin behind it, "Oh sorry, you know how I hate to interrupt but trouble is afoot." his tone was jovial and not at all contrite.

Climbing of Utsumi, Yoruichi sighed, annoyed. "A pervert like you was probably watching."

"What is it Urahara?" Utsumi asked, getting to his feet, a block of ice in his gut.

"It's the Arrancar. They're here. A group of them. I don't know Ichigo's situation"

Utsumi checked his Zanpakuto and brushed himself off. "Do you know if we have any help?" Utsumi asked.

"I don't know." Urahara shook his head, "They could be on their way. Or they could have left us to deal with it. In any case you're needed out there."

Off he went. Utsumi bounded to the exit as quick as he could. Before he made it Yoruichi was in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her arms across her chest.

His eyes dart from side to side, "To fight those bastards before they hurt anyone else."

"Not without me you're not." she told him, leaving no room for argument.

"Let's go then." they laced fingers and shot off through the door.

* * *

Two Arrancar were stood on top of the shop, Grimmjow and Yylfordt. "Okay, Yylfordt, this is where the scanner shows that the one who cut Yammy's arm off is."

"Mmm, yes. I wonder if they are as strong as Yammy said or if he was just all bluster." Yylfordt flipped his hair out of his face.

Grimmjow grunted, "Don't matter. He was strong enough to cut his arm off clean. He should make this fun at least."

Before Yylfordt to respond, he saw a two people leave the shop in a hurry. He waved at them, "Yoo hoo, over here!" he called out to them." he knew the others had already found their prey. So it was just these two left. "Couldn't you sense us?"

Utsumi and Yoruichi stopped in their tracks. They were in such a hurry that they did not even see them right above them.

"Which one of you tools, chopped of Yammy's hand?"Grimmjow asked.

"I have to _hand_ it to you, that was impressive." Yylfordt said, stifling a laugh at his own joke, "Hand? because..."

"God damn it, Yylfordt, they get it." Grimmjow shouted, "Now which one of you was it?"

Utsumi put his hand up, "I did it." he told the Arrancar," What of it?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "This should be fun then." he charged at Utsumi from above. Fighting unarmed, Grimmjow dominated Utsumi, forcing him through the streets. Ferocious punches and crippling kicks connected without mercy. Utsumi was slower than Grimmjow.

"Kaito!" Yoruichi yelled before setting off after him.

She was cut off by Yylfordt. "Uh uh uh, " he sang, "Lover boy will be fine, I'm sure. Why not play with me instead."

"I play to win, no half measures." Yoruichi threatened, "But first you'll have to catch me." in the blink of an eye she was gone.

A smirk crept onto Yylfordt's face, "Oh, I think I'm in love." before he disappeared in a sonido in pursuit of Yoruichi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Bleach. Just a reminder, I did change the name of the Zanpakuto. It was purely to simplify it. The last one was just too much and in hind sight a bad idea. Hopefully this one is easier for everyone and not just me. If I mess up let me know. I'm 99% sure Yylfordt is completely wrong here so sorry. Also I may have upped the power level of certain characters. I'm not sorry.**

He struggled to breath. Another strike. A cough. The flow of Grimmjow's strikes was masterful. The technique was on point. Utsumi could not keep up. By the time he reacted, he felt his ribs crack under Grimmjow's feet. Another kick to the sternum sent Utsumi flying into a tall building. _If you don't fight back now, you'll die._ Bits and pieces from the wall he just crashed into fell down around him.

"Shinigami!" Grimmjow yelled, "Is that all ya got?"

 _No, I'm not done yet._ Utsumi reached for his Zanpakuto. It was on the floor by his outstretched leg. He gripped the hilt tight, "Reveal the truth, Masayoshi." he whispered. His katana began to glow. It slowly morphed into scimitar, a curved, blue blade with a purple ribbon at the base of the hilt.

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked, "Your ace in the hole?" a mocking scoff followed, "Please, you couldn't even touch me before, do you really think that piece of shit sword will do you any good?"

Water gushed toward him a rapid speed. There was no stopping it. Grimmjow leaped up and landed on a roof of a small shop. Utsumi saw him and redirected the water. It levelled the shop Grimmjow was on and washed away what was left. "The sword? Maybe." Utsumi readied himself, "What comes with it? We'll see."

They both ran at each other.

Yoruichi arrived to see the water wash away the small shop. _He's still going._ She thought with pride. She knew he was not the best at Shunpo and was clearly out matched but there was no denying his will to survive.

"Ah, there you are darling." Yylfordt arrived shortly after, "Thought you lost me did you?"

She sighed, "No, I just thought you'd get here sooner." she did not hesitate to attack. Yoruichi pounced on her opponent and came down on him with an axe kick. Her heel crushing Yylfordt's skull.

The Arrancar recoiled. His hands clung to his head. "Ow ow ow ow!" he whined, "That hurt. A lot." he rubbed the top of his head gently as he looked at her with a smirk, "Well little miss has some tricks."

"Yeah well, what's a girl without a little mystery." she replied, sarcasm lacing her every word.

"Guess what?" he asked as a yellow aura began to surround him, "I do to. Skewer, Del Toro." his entire body began to morph. There was a crunching sound as he began to expand. It took several moments until it became clear. Yylfordt turned into a bull type creature.

 _What the hell is that thing?_ She took it in, analysed it, tried to account for every outcome. Yoruichi took to the skies as it charged at her. She came crashing down on top of it with another axe kick. This time, she felt the bones in her entire foot come to a grinding halt and smash together as it impacted the outer shell of Yylfordt's armoured hide. She yelled out in pain.

Yylfordt reached up and grabbed her leg. He flung her around like a rag doll, whipped her around, into buildings, onto the cold hard ground. She was caught in a mistake. An act hubris, that she could take anything on with just her bare hands and feet. The armour was too strong. The pain shot through her leg on each swing. She was dizzy, blood rushing to her head.

Eventually, Yylfordt let her go and toss her to the side like trash. He stalked around her, patient, calculated. The Arrancar wanted to take his time.

Grimmjow stood over Utsumi, one foot on his throat. A triumphant smirk on his face. He kept increasing then decreasing the pressure, "You are pathetic. I can't believe you beat Yammy."

Utsumi tried to turn his head, get some breathing room. He managed to move slightly. His eyes widen. Nightmares come to life. Cold shivers spread through him. The other Arrancar was on top of Yoruichi with his fists flying into her. He struggled against Grimmjow to get free. He could not. "Let me go!" he cried.

"Why?" Grimmjow turned to what Utsumi was looking at with tears in his eyes, "Huh, never would have guessed that Yylfordt of all people would be on top in that fight."

"Grimmjow, you have disobeyed Lord Aizen's orders." Ulquiorra's face appeared in the sky through a Garganta as a beam of light came down from the sky.

Using the distraction, Utsumi got free. He fled from Grimmjow as he was being pulled up to the sky. _Still not strong enough._ He shook the thought from his head, Utsumi had to focus. If that guy had the power and ability to take down Yoruichi, Utsumi had to be on guard. The pain he was in, Utsumi knew he would not be able to put up much of a fight.

It did not take him long to get to them. Utsumi pulled Yylfordt off. The look on Yylfordt's face as Yoruichi's blood dripped from his clawed hands was manic and wild.

The Arrancar was out of control. Utsumi eyed past him and saw Yoruichi as she struggled for breath. _At least she should live. Ichigo will probably be here soon enough_. He needed to deal with Yylfordt. "Do you know what that is?" Utsumi asked, with a low voice.

Yylfordt chuckled and flipped his hair, "To be honest with you, I don't really care." he smirked, "Shame really, we could have had some fun before I killed her."

That was all it took. Utsumi snapped. He did not know whether it was the smirk on Yylfordt's face or the sound of Yoruichi coughing up blood. Utsumi unloaded on Yylfordt. Using his Zanpakuto, Utsumi cracked the outer shell of the Arrancar's armour. The shock of the blow made Yylfordt recoil.

Normally, Utsumi would let him go. This time, Utsumi did not let up. It was savage blow after savage blow. There was no holding back, no restraint. Utsumi was fighting to kill. Not for justice but for revenge. The voice of his Zanpakuto was yelling at him in the back of his head, he chose to ignore it. It only angered her.

Utsumi took a punch to the face and dropped to one knee. He took a moment to catch his breath. _Utsumi, stop right now. This is getting out of hand. Vengeance is not the answer here._ He did not care. Utsumi waited until Yylfordt was just in front of him before he struck. With a swift strike, Utsumi cut Yylfodt's legs out from underneath him. The Arrancar fell to the floor.

"I would let you go back with your friend."Utsumi said as he climbed on top of Yylfordt, "There's no way that is happening now." Utsumi started punching Yylfordt without mercy until he could barely lift his arms. Yylfordt's resereccion had faded and his face ballooned into a bloody and bruised mess. His eyes were swollen shut, his mouth was void of most teeth. One last breath left Yylfordt's body after Utsumi was done.

All the tension left Utsumi's body and he fell to the floor. Tears run down his cheeks. Regret filled every fibre of his being.

Yoruichi could not erase the image of Utsumi mercilessly attacking an already downed enemy. It was not the man she knew and loved. It was a side to him she had never seen. She had seen him fight; fight for those who had been wronged or could not fight. Never had she seen him go after someone who was already beaten and continue to beat on them. It scared her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Bleach. Okay, this might get a little angsty for little while. I don't know how long, even if I did I won't tell you. Also, seeing as this is the second chapter in a short space of time, I'm taking the week off. The next update will happen next weekend. If you want to read something else, go and read Saga. Yeah, read that. See you next week.**

Yoruichi never made eye contact with Utsumi on the way back to the shop. After Urahara and Tessai brought them back to the shop and got them healed up, Utsumi headed straight into the bathroom. The sink called out to him and his feet answered. He turned the hot tap on full until steam was coming from the basin. He wrung his hands through the water before taking a stiff brush and scrubbed his hands. The crust of the dried blood came off but Utsumi could still feel the blood on his hands.

 _There is no water hot enough to wash away what you did, Utsumi._ His Zanpakuto told him. Utsumi peered up into the mirror and looked at himself, really looked at himself and he turned away in disgust and just made it to the toilet to heave. The contents of his stomach filled the toilet bowl. "Ugh." he grunted and wiped his mouth.

* * *

In other room, Yoruichi had an ice pack on her head. _How could he do something like that?_ It was something she did not think Utsumi was capable of. It was scary to think that the, kind, gentle soul that she fell in love with was capable of something so barbaric. She was no stranger to fighting or war for that matter. But the look on Utsumi's face was what stuck with her. _He looked like he enjoyed it._

That was what got to Yoruichi the most. He always told her that he hated fighting, hated war and hated bloodshed. It was what made him different to most of her suitors from the Soul Society and even some of her friends. After what she saw on that street, it felt like a betrayal. Was Utsumi the man she fell for or was he the man who enjoyed beating on an enemy who was already defeated? She furrowed her brow and sighed.

"What's on your mind, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked, taking a seat opposite his oldest friend.

"I'm fine, Kisuke." she said, before drinking a glass of milk. Yoruichi noticed that Urahara gave her a sceptical look, "What?"

Urahara dropped his fan, "How long have we known each other?" he asked.

Yoruichi scowled, "Kisuke?" she warned.

"How long have we known each other?"

Yoruichi sighed, too tired to argue any more, "A long time."

"Exactly, so you must know that I wouldn't take that as an answer." Kisuke smirked, "So, tell your old pal Kisuke, what's going on? Hurt pride?

The Shihoin princess leaned back, "It's not my pride that's hurt, Kisuke." she told him, "Not in the way you think anyway."

"In what way then?" Urahara leaned forward, to try and keep their voices down. He knew everyone was still wandering around the shop.

Yoruichi followed suit, casting glances around the room, "Do you ever think about why Utsumi fled the Seireitei? How he found us, why he stayed with us. Why he..."

Urahara held his hand up, "I'll stop you there, Yoruichi. I don't want to know about _that."_ he laughed, "Besides, why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because, I saw him punch an Arrancar's head into the ground after defeating him." Yoruichi whispered heatedly.

Casually, Urahara shrugged, "That doesn't sound like our Utsumi at all. I'm sure you know him better than I do."

"Do I?" Yoruichi asked, "In all the years we've been together, I've never seen him like that. He was unhinged, Kisuke. It looked like he enjoyed it."

"Are you sure you saw right?" Urahara asked, "You had been beaten pretty bad yourself."

"Am I sure?" Yoruichi asked, "It's all I can think about. The look on his face..." she closed her eyes, "He looked like a monster, Kisuke."

Urahara moved round to the other side and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "He's still the same Kaito, Yoruichi. You'll see."

"Is he?" Yoruichi asked, "Or is that monster the real Kaito?"

* * *

 _How could she think that? She knows who I am_ he thought. Utsumi opened the door a crack and saw Urahara put his arm around Yoruichi. There was a pang in his chest as she saw the look on Yoruichi's face. It was a look he had rarely seen, a look he did not want to see ever again. Utsumi may not be as smart as Urahara but he can put two and two together.

Utsumi had no idea what came over him, all he knew was that he did not want Yoruichi seeing him like that again. Obviously he did not have to worry about drawing any attention, Utsumi got to their bedroom and looked around. He opened his drawers and got a couple of sets of clothes and stuffed them into a small backpack. After he doubled checked his bag, he found a pad of paper in the bedside table drawer and scribbled down a note. Utsumi placed it on Yoruichi's side of the bed before he moved to the window.

 _If I'm a monster, I guess I better leave before I hurt you even more._ Unlike the time he left Kusajishi and the Seireitei, he is leaving behind someone. Someone he loves more the anything. Someone, he thought, loved him. He had never left behind someone he really cared about like Yoruichi before and had no idea how to dot it. _Like a band aid, Kaito._

After a moment or two looking around the room, Utsumi dropped out of the window and started walking. _You're running away, Kaito._ His Zanpakuto told him, _we've spoken about running away before._

"Shut up. I cannot be dealing with you right now." he said out loud ignoring the weird looks from the people he past on the street.

It was still late at night so not many people were about. Utsumi knew where he wanted to go. He had not been there for a while now and figured not a lot of people would pass through. It was what he needed right now. There was no way he could face Yoruichi, not as long as she thought he was a monster. Utsumi sighed and looked at the moon, took a deep breath and walked down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Bleach**

She was in pain and tired, all she wanted was to crawl into bed and not get out until this whole war was over. Yoruichi was just done, physically and emotionally. It was time for some kind of hibernation for the Shihoin princess. When she got into the bedroom, she shivered at the cool breeze blowing through. _Who opened the window?_ she wondered. Utsumi and her never had the window open, they both loved the warmth.

The drawers were still open and some clothes were half in and half out. She put them back and closed the drawers. _I don't need to be playing maid right now._ Yoruichi made it to the bed, secretly glad Utsumi was not there. She did not know what to say to him at the moment. Yoruichi fell face first on to the bed and crashed. Her eyes slammed shut and was dead to the world.

As the sun rose, Urahara sat at the table pondering the previous nights events . _What did Utsumi do to make Yoruichi act like that? Why would Yoruichi act like that? What happened out there?_ All the questions and none of the answers, a situation Urahara commonly found himself in. He smirked to himself.

The door opened with a creak, Urahara peeked in and saw Yoruichi sleeping like a bear during hibernation, snoring loudly. _No waking her this morning then._ He walked in to investigate. His keen eyes noted that the half closed drawers were a few items of clothes lighter. There was something under his best friend's face. A piece of paper with some scrawl on it.

He looked at the door and back at the note before making his move. Gingerly, Urahara pulled the paper out from under Yoruichi's face. He yelped when she gripped his wrist, "Ow ow ow, Yoruichi, let go!"

"What are you doin', Kisuke?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Her grip loosened on Urahara's wrist. All night, in her dreams, she could still see Utsumi killing that Arrancar with the mist sadistic, sinister look on his face. Sometimes it morphed into an actual hell beast monster and other he would do it while keeping eye contact with her.

Urahara smiled, "Just tryin' to get to that piece of paper you were sleeping on."

She pushed herself up. _Was this here when I went to sleep?_ Yoruichi was so out of it the night before she had no idea what was what when she got into bed. The only thing she can remember was that it was cold because the window open. "What is it, Kisuke?" she asked.

Urahara had stopped himself from scanning the note when he read the first line. He may be curious but he respects Yoruichi's privacy more. He folded the paper and held it out to her, "I think you should read this."

When Kisuke got serious, Yoruichi knew to be worried, "What is it? Kisuke?"

"Just read it, Yoruichi." Urahara said and left without another word.

Yoruichi knew it was something serious by Urahara's reaction. She wondered if had anything to do with Utsumi, she has not seen him yet and wondered where he was even if she had no idea what to say. Nothing had changed from last night, the doubts in her mind are still there. She had been duped many times by suitors pretending to be one thing while really being another. It was why she kept telling herself not to fall in love.

She unfolded the paper and read it.

 _Dearest Yoruichi,_

 _I want you to know that I love you. That fact will never change._

 _Neither will I. I'm still the same guy you met all those years ago._

 _I hope one day you will see that again._

 _Please don't give up on me._

 _Forgive me,_

 _Kaito._

Yoruichi looked at the words and then it hit her. _He heard us last night._ Now she wished she spoke to him about it. At least then she could have heard his side of things. Everything was a mess. Aizen had started his war and winning it, she was hurting all over and just wanted Utsumi. On top of all that, the one she wanted the most was gone and she had no idea where.

Anger began to rise in her. _How could he just run away. Again._ She was hurt that he would just leave without saying anything. Yoruichi knew he had a history of running. He ran from the Soul Society before they met, why wouldn't he run from her as well? It hurt her to think Utsumi would do that to her.

* * *

He sat on the rock looking over the river. It was the first morning he had spend here and the quiet was calming. Utsumi needed time to clear his head. It was a muddled mess, everything was scattered. He wished it was not, he wished he could go back and change things but he cannot.

The water ran by him, moving around the rocks with ease. It was the place where he trained to go to Seireitei to prove Aizen's guilt. _How naive I was back then._

Back then, he thought that it would be all over after he proved Aizen was guilty, it would have been as simple as that. _So stupid, idealistic and naive._ Utsumi threw a stone into the stream and watched it sink.

Time passed slowly for Utsumi. Doubt began to sink in, should he have left? _No, this is for the best if she thinks I'm a monster._ Truth be told, Utsumi could not remember much of the night before. Only seeing Yoruichi being mauled by the Arrancar. Other than that, it was a blank and it scared him. He was terrified because if he cannot remember that, what is to stop it happening again and hurting the people he loves. _Yoruichi_ his mind filled in.

He ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed them down his face. Things had gotten complicated for him in the space of a few hours. There were so many things going on in his head now, Utsumi had no idea what was happening. Up was down, left was right. Everything had gone wrong.

Even from the beginning, things had gone wrong. And he was powerless to stop it. Aizen's crimes, his attempt at clearing Urahara's name, his second attempt at Aizen. Nothing he has done since fleeing the Seireitei has gone right. Not even with Yoruichi.

After last night, he was unsure if there was even a Yoruichi and him any more. He had no idea how she would react, or whether she would care. _Why would she care about a monster?_ Utsumi shook his head, he did not want to believe that she could just flip a switch.

There was a rustling of leaves as he brooded on his problems. Utsumi whirled round. There stood a Shinigami, tall with broad shoulders and a stern look on his face.

"The Head Captain requests your presence." There was no preamble, no pleasantries, "Immediately."

A gate opened behind him. The white light was almost blinding. Utsumi sighed. _I guess I'll be going further away than I planned._

Utsumi followed behind the man through the gate. He looked back just once. Hoping that Yoruichi would come after him. It was a fleeting thought as there was nobody there. A moment after, he left the World of the Living.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Bleach. I'm not usually that guy but, can I just say a quick fuck you to 2016? Good.** _ **Fuck**_ **you, 2016.**

Urahara sensed it the moment it happened. He held on to the information for a couple of days though. Maybe it was for the best. It would give the two of them some space for a while to put things in perspective and think things through. It was what Urahara was best at, thinking things through. He was petrified of Yoruichi's reaction to the news though. She did not react well when she read the note which he took a sneaky glance at.

He took a deep, calming breath outside of Yoruichi's door and counted to three before knocking. When he heard her say grumble, Urahara opened the door and found Yoruichi getting dressed. Her top half still naked. It was not anything Urahara had not seen before, "I thought it would be best if I told you that Utsumi has returned to the Soul Society."

The news hit her hard. It was odd that he would be summoned to the Soul Society. Especially seeing as they have been attacked twice already. _Maybe, they're planning something_ Yoruichi deduced. It had already been a couple of days since Utsumi had left and she missed him terribly. After having him around for the last century, there was a chasm left behind.

 _Damn it, Kaito. Why did you leave?_ It was a question that she had been asking herself since she read the note. It could not only because he overheard her talking to Urahara. There must be something else going on with him. Still, for him just to leave for the Soul Society without letting her or anyone else know annoyed her, "Oh? Nice of him to tell me." Yoruichi said sarcastically.

Urahara shrugged, "No idea." he said, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a mind reader." Yoruichi began to interrupt but Urahara started speaking again, "However, if I was a betting man, which I am, I would put money him feeling like he is losing everything."

"He didn't lose me!" Yoruichi shouted. The anger boiled over and her mouth let it all out, her hands were animated as she ranted, "How could he think that? We've been together for the last hundred years. What was he thinking? Just leaving like that? Now?"

"Calm down, Yoruichi." Urahara urged her with his hands, "You have to look at everything with Utsumi. What has he gained since leaving the Soul Society the first time? Besides a few scars."

"Me!" Yoruichi yelled. She did not want to seem too big headed, but surely, after all they had been through, she meant more to Utsumi that what she feels right now.

"I'm not saying he hasn't." Urahara explained, "All I'm saying is that is what I think is going on in young Utsumi's head."

After a deep breath Yoruichi calmed down, "What can I do?" she asked.

"Wait." Urahara said, "Nothing else you can do." he paused for a moment, "Maybe make him pay for running away as well."

A smirk played at her lips, "Oh I intend to."

Just as she was about to elaborate, Urahara put his hand up again, "I'll stop you there, Yoruichi. You may be my best friend but I don't want you to finish that sentence."

* * *

Utsumi was frustrated. He had been in the Soul Society for two days and still had not been seen by the Head Captain. Or any Captain for that matter. He was in the Squad Eight barracks filling in forms for the attacks on the World of the Living. They were busy with, what Utsumi guessed, almost the entire squad. He massaged his temples as the pounding in his head increased. _I could have done them at home._

The thought of home sent an ice block through the bottom of his stomach.

"Stop thinking about her and do your work!" Nanao yelled from across the barracks.

He shook his head clear, "I don't know what you're talking about it." he told her and began to scribble in the forms.

Nanao strode over to Utsumi. By the look on her face, Utsumi knew she was about to lecture him, "The Women's association talk, Utsumi. A lot. Truthfully, not a lot of nice things were said about you."

"I don't care." he told her without looking up, "You can say what you want."

She looked over her glasses at him. Nanao eyed him carefully, "If you are too much of a coward to talk to Yoruichi, fine. That's your business. When it starts to affect your work, here and in the field. It becomes our business."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're as dense as the Captain sometimes." Nanao muttered, "We all heard about what happened in the Arrancar attack and after. You let your emotions get involved. Story of your life though isn't it?" she asked referring to his self imposed exile.

"Get to the point, Nanao." his patience was wearing thin.

"My point is, Utsumi, get over yourself." she deadpanned, "You've made mistakes. _A lot_ of mistakes."

Utsumi interrupted, "Thanks, Nanao."

"Look, despite all that, you of all people, managed to land Yoruichi." she paused to let that sink in, "Captain Sui Feng, has told us of all the possible suitors Yoruichi has had. Wealthy and powerful men all. But she _chose_ you. Don't screw it up. After you're done here, go back and fix it."

"How?" he asked, "When I left..."

"You didn't say a word?" she asked, "Who would have guessed."

"Hey!" Utsumi protested.

Nanao waved him away, "It doesn't matter. Just do what you have to do."

"Utsumi," Captain Kyoraku called, "The Head Captain needs to see you." the look on his face was dire. So unlike Kyoraku, it had Utsumi worried.

He was so worried, Utsumi did not question it. He was up and out of the barracks. Hurriedly, Utsumi shunpoed across the Seireitei Head Captain took his time and Utsumi had a million questions for him. As he hopped from one rooftop to the next, the questions stewed in his brain. It took all he had for him not to yell them out as they bubbled away.

Once he finally made it to the Head Captain's office, Utsumi stood in the dead silence in front of the old man. Minutes passed the Head Captain did not move an inch. Utsumi could barely if he was actually breathing.

"Third Seat Utsumi Kaito." Yamamoto began, "You are called here because the reports from the World of the Living were quite troubling."

He swallowed thickly, "Head Captain, the Arrancar caught us by surprise..."

"You were not called here for that." Yamamoto interrupted, "It has come to my attention that things are happening quickly in the World of the Living. Which is why I'll be sending you back with a small group to provide back up in case something like that happens again."

 _Others? Where the hell were they before?_ He thought bitterly. Utsumi tried not to let that show on his face but he knew the Head Captain well enough to know that the old man already knew what he was thinking. So he just gave the professional response, "Yes sir. When do we head out?"

"Immediately."


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Bleach. If you could review and let me know you're human and not a robot that would be great.**

The feeling in his stomach got worse as he stood outside the portal. The others had yet to arrive and Utsumi just wanted to go. _Fix it_ Nanao's words rung in his ears. It sounded so simple when Nanao said now, now he was on the verge of going back, he had no idea what to do or how to fix it.

"Hey, Exile!" Renji shouted as he approached, "Don't tell me you're apart of this team?"

A few other Shinigami have taken upon themselves to constantly remind him of what happened all those years ago, even if they were not around at the time. It annoyed him but Utsumi took it in his stride. _Oh great, I guess this is karma._

"Renji." Utsumi said, a neutral expression on his face.

They stood in silence as they waited for the rest of the team the Head Captain put together. It was a painful ten minutes until Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Utsumi did not know most of them and only spoke to some in passing.

Captain Hitsugaya, as superior officer, took command and nodded to the man off to the side to signal for the gate to open.

"So, Exile, how's it goin' with Yoruichi?" Renji asked with a smirk.

Utsumi gritted his teeth, "None of your business, Lieutenant."

"Oh come on, we want details." Renji whined while Ikkaku laughed and Yumichika rolled his eyes. "

"Where's Rukia?" Rangiku asked, "You two are so cute together."

Renji's eyes widen and a blush crept up his neck, "Uh... I... She went on ahead of us. Something about Ichigo needing her or whatever."

"Oh well, you can always keep me company." she replied seductively.

"Not now, Rangiku." Hitsugaya admonished.

Once the gate opened, Utsumi knew it was time to go home. He left without looking back. He needed to get back home.

They travelled through the Dangai quickly. Utsumi kept to himself, feeling left out. Hitsugaya led them through the passage followed closely by Rangiku and Renji, then Ikkaku and Yumichika behind them. That left Utsumi at the back left to his thoughts.

* * *

It was day time when they arrived in Karakura Town. Utsumi knew Ichigo and the others would be in school so he did not have to worry about them being at Urahara's shop. He silently left the team before the portal even closed. He could hear them yell after him as he shunpoed away.

The moment was arriving quicker after every building he leapfrogged. Utsumi kept running through scenarios in his head. He tried to picture every conversation, every outcome. The only one that did not come round was the happy ending.

 _Maybe I don't deserve it._ Traitor, Exile, Monster all three have been used to describe Utsumi. He was not sure if the people who said them were not wrong. Utsumi knew he was not perfect, not flawless and less than Yoruichi deserves, but Utsumi still loved her and she loved him, or at least he thought so.

He shook the thought from his head and landed no a building not too far from the shop. _I've got to fix this._ He took a deep breath and skipped over the last few buildings before coming to the store.

Utsumi paced back and forth outside, psyching himself up. He was in knots, his thoughts were muddled and he could barely see straight. Time passed and Utsumi lost track, dizziness set in.

"Trying to wear a hole in the ground there, Utsumi?" Urahara asked.

He jumped, "Huh?" Utsumi looked down at all the footprints in one the dusty ground, "Oh, I..."

Urahara held up his hand, stopping his young friend, "Don't worry, I'll have Jinta sort that out later. I think you have more... pressing matters to attend to?"

Wiping the back of his neck sheepishly, Utsumi nodded, "Uh, yeah." he told him, "How much do you know?" Utsumi asked, wondering how much Urahara knew.

There was a smirk on Urahara's face but the man's eyes were dead serious, "Oh I know everything." he said, "She's not gonna make it easy for you. You know?"

He nodded his head, "Maybe it would be easier if I don't..."

"Easier for who?" Urahara asked, "You or her?"

"Both of us." Utsumi said quietly, "If I just stayed in the Soul Society and never came here..."

"What?" Urahara asked. When Utsumi did not respond he asked again, "If you never came here, what?"

Utsumi sighed, "She would be better off." he said, "She's a head of a noble family.

"Would she?" Urahara asked, his eyes look past Utsumi, "What would make you say that?"

"I heard what she said." Utsumi said with a sigh, "She thinks I'm a monster."

A voice from behind Utsumi replied this time, "No I don't."

Utsumi whipped around, "Yoruichi." he said, startled, "I..."

Yoruichi silenced him by raising her hand and a hard frown on her face, "Don't say a word."

"I'm just gonna... "Urahara jerked his thumbed in a random direction and disappeared.

* * *

They both watched as Urahara disappeared into the shop. Utsumi stared for a moment as the former Head of Research and Development walked away. _I guess it's time to face the firing Squad_. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Utsumi sighed. It said a lot despite being so little; exhaustion, resignation, trepidation.

"Yoruichi, I..." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How could you think that?" Yoruichi asked, her arms folded across her chest.

He restarted his pacing, his feet hitting the dirt hard, "How could I think that?" he asked incredulously, "You said it yourself, I'm a monster."

"You turned that Arrancar's skull into dust, Kaito!" she yelled, anger getting the better of her.

"What did you expect?" Utsumi asked, "He was going to kill you."

Her plan to reconcile with Utsumi fell to wayside to her anger, "You were out of control, Kaito!"

Utsumi threw up his hands in exasperation, "What do you want from me!?"

"To talk to me!" she yelled.

"What can I say?" Utsumi asked, "What can I _possibly_ say that would make all this go away?"

Yoruichi stared at him, breathing hard. It was time to face this head on even if she had no idea what to do. Yoruichi shrugged, "I don't know." all she wanted was for words to be able to do something but she had no idea if they would.

 _Fix it_ Nanao's words rung in his head again. It sounded so simple. Two little words. Not even complicated words to understand. Two simple words for a complicated situation. Utsumi waited for a moment to see if Yoruichi would carry on. When she did not, Utsumi swallowed and nodded, "I don't know either."

"I don't want this to be the end." Yoruichi whispered.

He was not the optimist. Utsumi was not the 'on the bright side' guy. He had no idea how to be that guy, how to see the silver linings. He wished he was, especially now as he looked into Yoruichi's eyes. Normally he could see so far into them, he would lose himself.

Now, there was a wall that he could not get past.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Bleach**

The silence stretched out. The longer it went, the harder it was for Utsumi to talk again. How could he explain everything that he was feeling? Utusmi barely understood it himself. His throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly. Right now, he wished he was under the intense gaze of the Old Man. The look that Yoruichi gave him, made him feel like he was flayed and all his nerves were exposed. He felt like he was on fire. The dirt beneath his feet became interesting and his gaze fixed upon it.

"I should go." he muttered. Only once before had he felt so small and that was over a century ago.

She wanted to tell him to stay. To fight for them. But Yoruichi couldn't. The images of that night still crystal clear in her mind. The blood curdling screams, the crunch of bone beneath Utsumi's fist. Maybe it was space that would fix this for her. It would give them both time to process what happened. Maybe it would make them both stronger for it.

"Okay." was all she got out. It was hoarse and despondent. "Take care of yourself." Yoruichi hoped it would convey all that she was feeling. She didn't want this to be the end for them. She still loved him. She just needs time.

Utsumi let go of the breath he held. He knew it was coming but it still hurt. _It's what I deserve. I screwed this up._ His head began to swim. Utusmi had to get out of there quickly. "You too." he whispered before he vanished.

He had to get control of himself. Utsumi needed to get better. Be better. Maybe if he was, he wouldn't have lost control of himself against that Arrancar. _Never again,_ he promised himself. He went through the town. Over the rooftops, through the trees and to the clearing. The waterfall, the rocks, the grass. The familiar backdrop to his troubled times. He knew the Quincy came her every now and then. Not so much lately though which was perfect for Utsumi. More alone time to hone his skills with out worrying about people getting in his way.

Once he landed, he put his Zanpakuto into the ground. The worn hilt stood proud, guard catching the sunlight through the tree tops. Utsumi didn't want to do what he was about to but knew he had to do it. She would never let him live it down. He sat down in front of his Zanpakuto, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _The waves crashed against the shore. Once peaceful, the oceans are rough and wild. Utsumi wandered toward the sea, no hurry to meet it's master. He knew she was mad. Utsumi didn't even have to see her to know that she was pissed off beyond anything he had seen before. The grey skies loomed over him ominously._

 _"You have failed me again, Utsumi Kaito." her voice echoed around the beach. "How dare you taint the power I bestowed upon you with vengeance."_

 _"I know." he said, head bowed. "But you have to understand..."_

 _"I don't have to understand anything." Masayoshi interrupted, "You and I had an understanding. Truth and Justice. They were the terms of which I allowed you to access my power."_

 _"I kn..."_

 _"You broke those terms when you went past the line we do not dare to cross." Masayoshi told him._

 _"You have to listen to me. Please." he pleaded, "I didn't mean to. I just... lost control."_

 _"I know, Utsumi Kaito." she said, "I fear I gave you too much too fast. I will give you no more until you have proven yourself worthy._

 _"How? How do I do that?" he asked._

 _"It is not my place to tell you. You must do what your heart tells you." she told him, finality in her tone before retreating to the oceans. "Calm my waters, Utsumi Kaito. Calm them soon."_

* * *

He woke with a start. _Prove myself worthy?_ Utsumi snorted. He had no idea how to go about that. Where to begin? He had no idea. What to do? No idea. All he knew was that he was alone. Yoruichi didn't want to see him. He couldn't go to Urahara or Tessai. Ichigo and his friends were not an option, Ichigo especially. Not for the first time, Utsumi was alone. He perched himself on the rock next to the stream and stared down into the water.

"How did you get yourself into this mess, Kaito?" he said to the reflection.

 _You always had a habit of making a mess of things._ Utsumi could hear Old Lady Kameyo's voice. Every time he would get into a scuffle or worse, Old Lady Kameyo would always scold him for being easily provoked into confrontation. She was right of course. He got better as he got older but the amount of injustice in Kusajishi was a constant trigger for him. _I guess I just replaced one trigger for a different one._

It was getting late, the sun was low. The clearing grew dark. Utsumi propped himself up with the rock. As he looked up at the pinks and oranges of the sky, he couldn't help but feel isolated. The trees surround him the prison bars. He couldn't go home to Yoruichi or Urahara or Tessai. Loneliness wasn't a stranger to Utsumi but the pain he felt with it was like nothing he had felt before. _Once an exile, always an exile._ He thought.

* * *

Urahara walked back into the shop floor. He hoped Yoruichi and Utsumi would be sat at the table. Yoruichi coaxing a smile from the brooding young man with some kind of flirtatious tease. He didn't care how Utsumi came into their lives, all Urahara knew was that he fought for them when no one else would, he made Yoruichi happy and he is on their side.

When he rounded the corner to see Yoruichi with her head in her hands, he sighed, "I take it your little talk didn't go well, Yoruichi?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "What gave it away?" Yoruichi asked sarcastically.

Urahara sat opposite, "I don't know, the fact that you're here and not in the bedroom going at it like rabbits."

Yoruichi cracked a smile, "That's not going to happen anytime soon." she said, "He's gone. Again."

"What happened?" Urahara asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry too much.

"We couldn't get past it." she told him, "What happened has changed everything."

"No it hasn't." Urahara said. When Yoruichi arched an eyebrow, he continued, "He went to far, yes but it was nothing he hadn't done before."

Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her temples, "I can't deal with your riddles tonight, Kisuke."

"He took on the Soul Society for you, so you could have your freedom. So you could go home again." Urahara spoke slowly and took pause, "This is nothing compared to that."

"Yes it is, he lost control of himself. I've _never_ seen him like that. Ever." she retorted.

"No, but he had never seen you like _that_ either." he said.

Yoruichi flashed back to that night. She was beat up pretty badly. She put herself in Utsumi's shoes and wondered how she'd react. She wanted to say she'd e different, but she knew that would be a lie.

"Just food for thought, Yoruichi." he said, as he stood up, "Get some sleep, things will be better in the morning."

She thought so too.

* * *

Ulquiorra strode through the laboratory. The echoes of his footsteps resonated throughout the building. It was sparse and void of any sentimentality, completely built for purpose. He rounded the corner to his destination. The pink haired, flamboyant scientist was tinkering with vials and machines. "Szayelaporro, I've come to collect the order for Lord Aizen."

"Ah yes, quite the thing he wanted. Not easy to make." he rattled on as he checked various vials with different colour liquids. "Here you go, do pass on my regards to Lord Aizen."

Without another word, Ulquiorra took the vial and left. He studied the liquid as he walked. The espada had no idea what it was, what it did or why Aizen wanted it. It wasn't his place to question. He was told what he needed to know. Now, he had to go to the World of The Living and carry out the final part of his orders.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Bleach. I hope I can keep this going. At least until the end of this one. I'll probably take another break after I've finished this before I continue In Ashes. That one got away from me. Thanks to those who've stuck with me. I know it's been long time coming. I've only just found my footing in life again. It was a tough couple of years. I've loved, lost and pushed away. I hope the worst is behind me so I can give you a story worth reading. Thanks.  
**

Something felt odd when he woke up. The fresh, morning air and the warm sun on his face gently stirred him from sleep. Utsumi pushed himself up and stretched, _time to start._ He knew he needed to train and he knew how he'd start. Fundamentals to start then he'd work his way up. He needed to rebuild himself. Make himself better than he was. Prove himself to everyone. Most importantly prove himself to himself. Maybe he grew complacent, took things for granted. Maybe this was his punishment, a test to see if he still had the drive for justice that gave him everything he wanted.

He picked up his Zanpakuto and went through drills. Basic movements, slow and steady to perfect technique. He could feel the pull on his muscles and the wear on his joints. It had been too long since he had done these. He was probably fresh out of the academy and new to Squad Eight. They did drills everyday for a month. Even if he had the most laid back Captain, everyone in the Squad wanted to be the best they could be.

* * *

Ulquiorra waited in the Dangai. _It won't be long now._ He told himself. Lord Aizen had told him where and when to be and had always been right. Ulquiorra had no idea how he did it but it wasn't his place to question it. His sad green eyes spotted her flame coloured hair in the distance and smirked. _Just as predicted_. He put his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"There you are." the Espada said coolly, "Come with me, no one has to get hurt."

Orihime saw her escorts go for the swords and she put her hands up to hold them off. She knew what this man was capable of and she had no desire for more people to get hurt or die for her. The guilt was already weighing on her, she didn't need to add to that. "No don't." she told them, "I'll go with you. I just ask one thing."

"Ask it." Ulquiorra said.

"I want to say goodbye to my friends. Then I'll go with you."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Very well. You have twenty four hours. Then I'll come and collect you. They won't be able to see or hear you. so you can't tell them of our arrangement." A black portal opened up behind her, "Go. You have twenty four hours."

* * *

Orihime wandered the streets of Karakura Town for what could be the last time. All the memories she had of this place flooded back. Her parents, Sora, Tatsuki, Ichigo and the others. She crossed the road where she was touched by a Hollow for the first time. It was her brother. He was twisted and not at all the brother she knew then but eventually he found his peace. That's when Ichigo saved her. Again.

Then she headed the school. She stood for what felt like hours outside, staring up at the walls. Her eyes being drawn immediately to the window that was her classroom. It almost felt like she was graduating, but Orihime knew that the place she was headed would not be kind to her.

She wandered through the town to all the places that held a special place in her heart. The park she would play in as a little girl, the store where she buys her groceries, the dojo where Tatsuki trains. Her heart pounded at the thought of Tatsuki, ever loyal Tatsuki. Orihime knew lying to Tatsuki was bad but she had to keep her best friend safe the way Tatsuki did for her.

Orihime wandered further through the empty streets of Karakura. It as aimless, just taking in the sights her home had to offer. There was so much she hadn't seen before, so much she missed. She wished she had more time.

She found herself outside of Ichigo's house. Orihime had put it off long enough. It was time to say goodbye. Orihime made her way to Ichigo's room. Walking through the Kurosaki household. She loomed over the Substitute Shinigami, watched his even breathing, his usual scowl replaced with look of calm and peace. His bandages were damp with sweat. _Oh, Ichigo. I'm sorry._ He was always protecting people but who protected him. She shook the thought from her mind and leaned in. Inching closer to what she had wanted for a long time. Her palms were sweaty and she gripped his hand, hoping not to wake him. She felt her lips brush. The tingling made her legs weak. Orihime pulled away and looked at Ichigo, really looked at him. _Goodbye, Ichigo._ She left, a tear escaping and falling on Ichigo's hand, where her hand was moments before.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on a rock in the training area under Urahara's shop. It was her place. She helped create it, this one and its twin in the Soul Society. Back when they created the first one, everything was simpler. She didn't question her actions and decisions, everything was black and white, right and wrong. Now, everything has changed, Yoruichi found herself questioning everything. Her actions, choices, decisions. Everything. There is no black and white anymore, everything is shades of grey, blurred.

She pulled up the towel from around her neck and wiped the sweat from her brow. Although, everything has changed, one thing is constant. Her need to be the best at what she does. Over the years, Yoruichi has lost her edge. She had to get back the peak physical condition that she was. The hard work helped clear he head. _An added benefit_ she told herself.

"What are you doing, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked as he strolled up to Yorucihi.

Yoruichi craned her neck, "Just getting back to training." she said, "I've been complacent for a while, it's time to get back to it."

He sat down opposite his friend and eyed her knowingly, "You haven't been complacent, Yoruichi." Urahara said, "You've been happy."

"I've been lazy." she threw up her hands, "That low level Arrancar got the best of me because of it."

"I don't know whether you realized it, Yoruichi, he brought something out of you. Something I hadn't seen in a long time." Urahara leaned back on to his hands, "Despite that brooding, self righteous exterior, you brought something out of him as well.

Oh she realized it. Yoruichi felt herself changing over the century. It wasn't forced it just happened. She wondered if she changed Utsumi the same way. It brought her back to when she was a child and the stories she was told. Happily ever after and princes. She had forgotten about them long ago but Kaito made her remember them. Now she wanted a happily ever after for herself.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

Urahara shrugged, "No idea." he paused, "It seams that he took the the stealth training you provided."

"Damn it." she cursed.

"Not to worry, I'm sure he'll come back when he's needed." Urahara assured her, "Besides, with all that's going on, I doubt he's not gone far."


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Bleach. I'm on a bit of a roll getting these out. I hope they're up to some sort of standard. If not, let me know.  
**

Utsumi was spent. His arms ached, his legs buckled and his back was sore. He had buried himself in training. The sun began to rise, the beams barely making it through the trees. The mild summer night's air began to warm. Utsumi knew that things were getting bad quickly and he had to get into fighting shape soon. He couldn't let Yoruichi down again. Control was his focus, he couldn't lose control like that again. Breathing techniques were a start but he couldn't tell if he was any better until he was in a stressful situation.

He sat on the rock to rest. Time was passing by slowly. He wished he could be doing this down in Urahara's basement training ground but he couldn't. Every time Utsumi thought about going back there his heart pounded, scared, yellow eyes invaded his mind and he panicked.

A black butterfly fluttered up to him and relayed a message, _"Utsumi Kaito, you are required to return to the Seireitei immediately."_ His stomach dropped, it was always bad news when you are immediately called back.

* * *

Yoruichi woke to shouting from the other room. She rolled out of bed, her purple hair a mess. Her clothes from the previous day were at hand, crumpled on the floor. She wasn't known for her cleanliness. In yesterday's clothes, Yoruichi zombie walked out to see what the noise was about. Unsurprising, she found Ichigo about ready to burst, veins in his neck are popping out.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi mumbled.

"It's Orihime, she's gone." Urahara informed her."

"You sound like she's just wandered off." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, "She wouldn't just leave. Orihime was taken. She was in my room last night and now she's just gone. We need to find her."

"Easier said than done, Ichigo." Urahara said, "If she was indeed taken, she's unlikely to be in the World of The Living."

"Cut to the chase, Urahara!" Ichigo shouted, "Where is Orihime?"

"I don't know." Urahara said.

"Then what do we do?" Ichigo asked helplessly, "We have to find her."

"I wish I knew." Urahara said.

* * *

Once Ichigo left Yoruichi watched Urahara carefully. She knew her friend better than anyone else. She knew that things weighed heavily on him even if he never showed it. When her friend plopped himself down at the table and rubbed his temples, she knew there was another weight that Urahara had to carry. Even if it wasn't his fault, Yoruichi knew that Urahara felt responsible, "Come on, Kisuke." she coaxed, with a drink, "Come get have a drink with me,"

He chuckled, "Only if you twist my arm," Urahara said.

Yoruichi slid a bottle over to him, knowing that he would likely need it. "What didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"Ah, can never hide anything from your feline senses, can I Yoruichi?" he joked, "I have an idea as to where Orihime is."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"You know Ichigo, I tell him I have an idea where she is and he rushes off head first. I need a little time to get things in order before he finds out." he paused, "Which brings me to the next thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You need to find Kaito. We're going to need help."

"I don't know where he is." she told him.

"I'd hurry if I were you. If this is what I think it is, I'm sure he will be summoned back to the Seireitei soon."

"This is it isn't it, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, getting to her feet.

"It certainly feels like it, doesn't it? Old friend." Urahara asked.

Yoruichi nodded and left. She had to find Utsumi.

* * *

She needed to hurry so she used her cat form to get through the town quickly. If he had been summoned back, there wasn't much time. Yoruichi was quick, she knew, but would she make it Utsumi in time? She leapt from building to building with no idea where to go and then she sensed it. His Reiatsu. And a gate. She was almost out of time. It was coming from the forest. _Of course, I should have known._ Had she really drifted that far away?

It was almost like she was flying through the trees, ducking and weaving through the wayward branches. The light was just ahead, she could hear the trickle of the stream. Yoruichi landed down and transformed immediately, her nude form stood tall. Utsumi was just stood outside the gate like a statue. The thought that he was about to leave without telling her hurt but this wasn't the time for that talk. She shook it and took a step forward.

"Kaito," she said quietly.

"Yoruichi," it was barely above a whisper but he was sure she heard it, "What are you doing here?" He turned to find her completely naked and he felt his jaw hit the floor. He had her body memorized, her curves, her skin, her hair, her eyes. It took his breath away. "Y... you realize you're naked, right?" he asked once he got his tongue back.

 _It's nice to know I still have that affect on him._ "Close you're mouth, Kaito. You'll catch flies." she joked, before sobering, "I needed to get here quick..."

"So you were in your cat form." he finished. Utsumi knew she was quicker in cat form, "What's the emergency?"

"It's Orihime." she started, "She's gone. Kisuke thinks she's been taken by Aizen. He's planning a trip to Hueco Mundo."

Utsumi looked up at the sky in disbelief. There were so many questions about Orihime's disappearance, why her? Why now? What did Aizen need her for? It was brazen that Aizen would actually kidnap someone from this world. _This is it, Kaito. This is your opportunity._ He heard his Zanpakuto in the back of his head. She was right. It was his opportunity. It was time to make things right, if not for him and Yoruichi, it would help him reconcile what he did. "I'll be there. Whatever you need."

She saw the look in his eyes, it was the same one he had a century ago where he waged war for justice against Aizen the first time. The time she fell for him. Yoruichi stared into the deep blue recesses of his eyes and searched them. Really searched them and all she saw was Kaito, her Kaito. For the first time since that night, she had hope for them. Her eyes were drawn behind Utsumi to the gate. It was calling Utsumi back to the Seireitei. She sighed, "Don't you need to get back?"

He shrugged, "Probably but this is more important." he said. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think we should talk?" he edged, unsure of her reaction.

Yoruichi lunged forward, pressing herself against Utsumi. Her head resting over his heart. The patter of it filled her up. She felt his arms tighten around her and his chin on the top of her head, "We will, Kaito. I promise." her whisper muffled against his chest. There was so much she wanted to say but just couldn't. There was too much at stake at the moment.

"Just know that I love you, Yoruichi." he paused, "You're my everything, Yoruichi."

Before Yoruichi could respond, Utusmi grabbed her hand and shunpoed away from the gate. She sighed, disappointed that she couldn't tell him everything that she felt in that moment.

Moving away from that gate with Yoruichi made Utsumi feel lighter than he had in days. He hoped that feeling would carry him through whatever Aizen had planned for them. All Utsumi knew was that he held Yoruichi's hand in his again and that was a start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Bleach. Hi.**

They arrived at Urahara's shop in no time. The two of them experts in Shunpo. Utsumi did not want to let go of Yoruichi's hand at all and he didn't. He could feel that Yoruichi was still on edge with him so he didn't want to press his luck and finally let go as they landed. Even thought it was summer, his hand felt cold.

Utsumi entered the shop after Yoruichi, his eyes wandered over every curve of her body. He kept his eyes on her as she walked all the way until she was out of sight. He made his way to the dining area and sat down to wait for Urahara. His leg bounced up and down, impatiently. He took a deep, calming breath and close his eyes. He was so close to justice. Justice for his friends and for himself. _I just hope that I don't lose myself to get it._

"What are you thinking about?" Yoruichi came back in, fully clothed in her usual orange and black combat gear.

He shrugged, "Nothing important." Utsumi leaned forward, "Where's Urahara?" he asked.

She shook her head vigorously, Yoruichi could tell that he was lying, "He's out getting supplies to send Ichigo and the others to Hueco Mundo. So is Tessai, it's just us." Yoruichi sat down opposite Utsumi and mirrored his position, "You were lying."

Utsumi looked confused, "Lying?" he asked, "About what?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Just now, something's bothering you and you won't tell me what it is." she frowned, "Which, you know, makes me more curious. So what is it?"

With a sigh, Utsumi leaned back. He knew he had to be honest but it was hard. The fear of saying the wrong thing always tied his tongue. Yoruichi was too important to risk that. _You need to talk to her, Kaito. She steadies the seas._ He entwined his fingers and put them in his lap. His eyes cast downwards, "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

It was Yoruichi's turn to look confused, her brow furrowed, "What do you mean, Kaito?" she moved round the table, slightly closer to Utsumi.

He turned his cerulean blue eyes up and met her gold ones, "I don't want to fight Aizen if it means losing you."

"You're not making any sense, Kaito. You're not going to lose me." Yoruichi told him, grabbing one of his hands.

He shook his head, "Are you sure?" Utsumi asked, "I fought the Arrancar and almost lost you. You could barely stand to look at me."

Yoruichi shook her head, "That was different, Kaito." she said heatedly, "You didn't lose me then, you won't lose me now."

"What if I lose myself?" Utsumi asked brokenly, "What if... what if I don't come back the same?"

She smiled a small, tight smile, "Then I will help you find yourself." Yoruichi squeezed his hand, "I've done it once, I can do it again."

Utsumi was about to reply when he heard Urahara come back. He was talking to someone but Utsumi couldn't make out who it was, they spoke in hushed tones. He gave Yoruichi a longing look and a waning smile before Urahara rounded the corner.

"Ah, Kaito, you're back!" Urahara exclaimed, "I trust Yoruichi has filled you in on what's happened while you off brooding?"

"She has." Utsumi replied, "When do we go?"

"Just one moment, my companion here needs to rest first." Uryu came round the corner, clinging to the wall, "Besides, Ichigo needs a little time to figure things out for himself. You know how he is."

Utsumi just nodded, trepidation, nervousness, fear, all making his stomach tie itself up in knots.

* * *

Ichigo stare up at the ceiling from his bed, his fingers interlaced behind his head. Orihime was gone, taken by the Arancar. The Soul Society has abandoned her to her fate at the hands of Aizen. He has a monster inside that he can barely control. Rukia and Renji, his friends, had left. Two people he thought would stick with him. _Apparently not,_ he thought bitterly.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He felt useless. The only reason he has Shinigami powers is to protect his friends but he can't even do that. _What's the point?_ he thought.

Something crashed through his window, "What the hell!" he shouted, startled. Red liquid began to pour down the walls and take shape. "If you want to rescue Orihime, come to Urahara's shop at midnight." Ichigo frowned deeper than usual, "Do you have to be so theatrical, Urahara!" he shouted out the window at the fleeing man.

He quietly left his room and went to the next one down the hallway. It was Yuzu's room. He cracked open the door and listened to the light snoring of his youngest sister, "Goodbye, Yuzu." He whispered, closing the door. Ichigo went down stairs because he knew Karin wouldn't be asleep. She was the rebellious one after all.

"Where are you going this time, Ichigo?" Karin asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Summer trip with Chad." he lied, he didn't want Karin to get involved.

Karin snorted, "D'you want to try again?" she asked, "The truth this time."

Ichigo scoffed, "I'm you're older brother, Karin. I don't have to tell you anything." he made his way to the door, "Goodbye Karin. I'll be back soon."

His footsteps were the only noise in Karakura Town. The usual roar of car engines and chatter of it's people all gone. _Just like Orihime,_ he thought. It was a short walk to Urahara's but Ichigo wanted to take his time, calm his nerves. The time to get Aizen has arrived and he is outmatched. Ichigo knew he had to use the mask just to be equal to the Arrancar. It was unreliable and fragile. Ichigo hoped that it would be enough to at least save Orhime, anything after that is a bonus.

The store front was eerie in the dark. The two kids were nowhere to be seen, no noise of any kind. Ichigo made his way to the basement stairs and climbed down. Urahara, the two kids, Yoruichi and Utsumi, Tessai and Uryu were stood before a large wooden construction. _Must be one of Urahara's inventions._

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, walking up to the group.

"Same reason you're here, Ichigo." Chad replied, "To save Orihime."

Ichigo nodded and squared up to Utsumi who was staring at Yoruichi as she talked Urahara. "And what are you doing here, Kaito?" he asked brusquely.

Utsumi shook his head, "I'm here for Aizen." he said, "I'm going to Hueco Mundo to kill Aizen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Bleach. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think.  
**

Ichigo, Chad an Uryu stood and stared up at the wooden construction that would take them to Hueco Mundo. It was an impressive structure but Ichigo had his doubts. After all, getting to the Soul Society was bad enough and almost killed them if not for Orihime. He looked at the structure warily, "So how's this supposed to work? Do we just step through?"

Urahara laughed, "That's exactly how it works." he whipped his fan open in front of his face, "Of course you have to control your Reiatsu until you land in Hueco Mundo otherwise you'll be disintegrated and your last memory would be the searing pain of being torn apart at a molecular level."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Urahara!" Ichigo grumbled, "Tell me how this works or I'll beat it out of you."

Kisuke held up his hands in surrender, "Okay okay jeez, no need for threats." he eyed them all one by one, "As I said, you need to use your Reiatsu to create footholds through the Garganta. One misstep and you'll be falling forever."

The three friends looked at each other and then Chad and Uryu looked at Ichigo. The two knew Ichigo had trouble controlling his Reiatsu. As soon as Ichigo spotted them staring, their eyes darted away. "What are you looking at?"

"The thing is Ichigo, you a sledgehammer. You're powerful but you lack tact. Getting through the Garganta will take more than a mountainous amount of Reiatsu. You need to be able to use where it's needed."

The vein in Ichigo's forehead throbbed, "What's that supposed to mean?" he scowled, "We don't have time for this, Orihime needs us. Let's go, I'll learn on the way."

"Don't be stupid Ichigo." Utsumi piped up, looking up from his Zanpakuto, "Take a minute and think. If you burn out before we get to Hueco Mundo, what good does that do Orihime? We won't be able to rescue you if you fall."

Ichigo whirled round, "Don't you start with me, Kaito."

"He's right, Ichigo." Uryu said, "You don't have the control of your Reiatsu like Rukia does."

"I get what you're saying but we've got no time for this." Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto over his shoulder and stepped toward the door.

Utsumi watched as Uryu and Chad let out a collective sigh before he stood up. Before he was up right, Yoruichi grabbed his hand. Utsumi looked down with worried knot between his eyebrows, "What is it?" he asked.

She pulled herself up so she could meet his eyes easier, "Kick his ass if he gets out of line." she joked, "Don't let him get you killed."

He smiled, "I wasn't planning on it." Utsumi replied.

"No matter what happens, Kaito..."

Utsumi held up his hand, "You don't have to say anything, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I do because things between us are weird at the moment." she paused and pulled him to a hug. "I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens, I always will."

He squeezed her tight, her entire body melted against his. Utsumi inhaled her spicy scent. Aizen was waiting for him, Utsumi knew. _Probably got a lot of tricks up his sleeve too_ , he thought. Right now, all he could care about was that Yoruichi was in his arms. He was tangled up in her arms and it felt like she was about to squeeze the life out of him but, it was everything.

"I've got to go, Yoruichi." he whispered in her ear.

She pulled herself away, "Don't die." she warned, "I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Utsumi laughed as he walked away, "I love you too, Yoruichi."

* * *

Utsumi joined the boys at the entrance to the Garganta. Ichigo snubbed him, Chad slapped him on the back and Uryu gave a curt nod. The four of them stood and waited for Urahara to open the gate. Tessai and the kids were on one side and Urahara on the other. They shouted between themselves as they prepared the portal. Utsumi watched as Tessai drew symbols and put his hands together. Kisuke knocked on the wood a couple of times and paced back and forth, readjusting his hat.

"Whatever happens, Orihime is the priority." Ichigo murmured between the men, "She gets out of there no matter what."

The look on Ichigo's face left no room for argument but Utsumi had other plans. "You take care of Orihime. I''m going after Aizen."

Uryu was shocked, "What? You can't." he implored, "We need to work together if we're going to get Orihime out of there."

"You three can handle it." Utsumi replied.

Ichigo clenched his fist, "Orihime _is_ the priority. She comes first."

"For you." Utsumi stated, "She comes first for you."

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, "You're putting your own vengeance ahead of Orihime's life?"

Before Utsumi could respond, the portal opened. The deep blackness was darker than anything Utsumi had ever seen.

"All right boys and girls, let's go!" Urahara said cheerily.

Utsumi gave Yoruichi one last longing look before he headed through the portal after Ichigo, Uryu and Chad. He stumbled at first before he found his footing and caught up to Ichigo and his friends.

Chad was the first one to break the chilly silence, "Did you really mean that back there?"

"What?" Utsumi asked.

"Of course he did Chad." Ichigo butted in, "He's a Shinigami first. He doesn't care about any of us. He's only here for his own personal venetta."

"One hundred years I've been carrying this around with me." Utsumi responded, "One hundred years of waiting for an opportunity. The first chance I get I screw it up. This is the last chance I'm going to get. So excuse me for wanting to put this demon on my back down for good."

"At Orihime's expense!" Ichigo yelled.

"Guys, you might want to wait until we've landed if you want to take a swing at each other." Uryu insisted.

"You keep saying you want to protect your friends." Utsumi began, "Seems to me, you've done a horrible job at it so fat. You lost Rukia and Orihime was taken right from under your nose. Stop blaming me for doing the exact same thing you're doing."

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he lost his footing. He flailed around and grabbed Utsumi's outstretched hand, pulling him over with him. Chad made a grab for them both and fell. Uryu tried to ride his surf board underneath but fell. The went crashing through a wall and landed on sand. Utsumi and Ichigo landed head first in the sand while Uryu and Chad slid further forward.


End file.
